Various image data and applicable derivative products are generated and stored with regard to well sites. These may include indexed (digital image segmentation) stacked images which when segmented, may be used to create a three dimensional reconstruction of the imaged object.
The typical, or classic, earth modeling workflow first loads non-spurious data, then creates an assigned wellbore image by assigning non-spurious core property data to wellbore images. Thereafter, the typical earth modeling workflow builds a three-dimensional stratigraphic geocellular grid using geologic framework data for stratigraphic modeling. This stratigraphic geocellular grid, the non-spurious core property data, and the assigned wellbore image are then used to create a lithotype proportion map. The lithotype proportion map is then used to generate a facies simulation, which is in turn used to generate a static earth model.
However, because these data include different locations and scales, generation of a static earth model has proven difficult. Systems that attempted to provide data management lacked quantitative information with respect to the displayed images and did not use the displayed images beyond visualization purposes.
The typical earth modeling workflow does not allow the input and spatial propagation of axial dependent properties, effectively computing tensor permeabilities (and connected porosity if desired) along the X, Y and Z axis orientations. These earth models do not provide tensor characterized properties, i.e. direction oriented permeability, connected porosity, stress with all axial components as a result of step.
Moreover, while “core data” has been included in these earth models, they make no use of no wellbore/core images or (low/high resolution) images or image derivatives (in the form of segmented three-dimensional reconstructions) of cores in the construction of a static earth model, with those images and derivative products having referenced rock properties assigned to them. In other instances, the display has been limited to images of cores with rock properties as a “wiggle” log. Current industry rationale, thus assigns no further value beyond visual analysis for computed tomography and petrographic images.